The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for deterring the theft of smaller, yet expensive pieces of equipment, particularly electronic systems. Numerous devices have been developed to assist in preventing the theft of computers and other smaller electronic equipment. Since many systems requiring security measures comprise several items, i.e. a CPU, a monitor and a printer, etc., needed security devices often utilize a cable which connects each of the components to each other and/or to a relatively immovable object such as a desk.
In recent years, most computer manufacturers regularly incorporate some attachment method for security devices. This practice began on some of the earliest computer models, wherein several different sized security slots (not shown as these slots are regularly known in the art) were designed to accept “snap-in” security attachments that would then allow a security cable to pass through that attachment. Additionally, some manufacturers have provided reversible brackets disposed within the computer chassis in order to allow the user to remove the computer cover and turn the bracket around for use with a security cable.
Moreover, other systems possess regular chassis screws that were secured by use of “screw-on” fasteners which in turn security cables were passed through, in order to prevent unscrewing the fastener and thus secure the equipment. Over years of ever evolving design changes, presently, most manufacturers of computer equipment provide a bracket designed to protrude from the chassis of the computer with a hole that a security cable can pass through, or they provide a small security slot in the exterior wall.
Many different security devices have been developed over the years to fit into this security slot. The majority of the manufacturers of these security devices for the last two decades have made a 3-piece security kit containing a scissor clip which has two opposing hooks that attach into the security slot, a security cable to attach the equipment to a desk or table, and a lock to secure them together.
Therefore, for many years there have been two main systems existing for securing computers and laptops. Specifically, there exist three piece kits (a scissor-clip, a steel cable, and a locking mechanism) and one piece kits (a steel cable with a permanently attached lock and locking method). Customers had to choose between the drawbacks of a one piece security kit (not very secure with a far weaker attachment method that can be broken off by hand, and only has the ability to secure one piece of equipment with one lock) and the drawbacks of a 3-piece kit (far more of a hassle to install, and too easy to lose the small scissor clip when not locked onto the equipment).